TRR One year Anniversary
by cbeckham
Summary: One year after the royal wedding, you and Liam decide to have a private anniversary celebration before the big gala that Cordonia is hosting for their most beloved King and Queen. You have a huge announcement but how will he react? Pixleberry owns all characters except for a few.


It has almost been a year since you married the King of Cordonia. The man of your dreams, who loves you more than anything else in the world. Your journey to this point was never easy, but Liam was always your reason to keep fighting through. Your story is one that would make for a good novel, but maybe you'll just save it for the grandkids.

As you sit in your office, your mind wanders back to that night in a New York bar when four men entered your life, changing it forever. You agreed to take the last table of the night as your co-worker had other plans and since you didn't have anything else to do, you figured this might be your last chance for a tip…

After the three are seated, you are told there is a forth that will be joining them. With a nod from one of the guys, you realize someone is standing right behind you. When you turn around, you are taken back by a tall handsome stranger that stands just inches from you and asks for your name. You stammer for a moment but quickly regain control and spurt out your name with confidence. Once everyone is seated you wait to take their order and your perception skills kick in. They each had personalities so unique that you were surprised they were even friends to begin with. Drake was very guarded, not easily approachable and had an air of discernment. Maxwell had a childlike quality, but you could tell that he was the fun one of the group. Tariq was more pretentious than the others and seemed a bit demanding. And last but not least, there was Liam. He was the best looking of the four and had a genuine respectful and courteousness about him. A rare combination and something you didn't experience very often in your part of the world.

After serving their meal and drinks, you began cleaning up for the night. Every now and then you'd glance over at the men, only to find Liam gazing at you, but he would quickly turn back to the conversation at the table. It gave you an instant thrill, but you continued your closing routine, filling salt and pepper shakers, wiping down the tables and the bar tender taking care of his own set of chores. Occasionally he'd toss you an unopened condiment bottle to replace an empty one at the tables...

Once the men were ready to leave, Liam stepped up to apologize for keeping you so late, and he even remembered your name. He offered to make it up to you with a drink, if you'd play tour guide to the group since they were not familiar with the city. You agreed, but a thought kept racing through your mind. "I can't be falling for this man after _just_ meeting him… can I?" You often brought extra clothes to work in case some of your friends wanted to go out on the town so once you finished closing the bar, you went to change and met the guys out front shortly after.

This was the night that fate would shape your future. This was the night that would unleash a chain of events so powerful that even a kings king couldn't stop it's force. Growing up in Brooklyn, you quickly learned to take nothing for granted, and that every adventure would carry you to places you never dreamed... You always knew life itself, is an adventure…

You are jolted back to the present when Chance starts chewing on a squeaky toy. You reach down and pat his head as he continues his blissfully endeavor, unaware of your touch.

You gaze across the desk and find the local newspaper folded neatly and on the front page is an announcement regarding your one-year wedding anniversary to Liam.

The nobles have been preparing an anniversary celebration, in honor of Cordonia's most beloved King Liam and Queen Catherine.

Tonight, you will be joining your husband for a private celebration and have a surprise. The anticipation is almost more than you can bare but you are hopeful it'll be worth the wait. Liam left early this morning to meet with the planning commission regarding the new public school that is being built in your honor. It has been your passion that ALL children should have access to better education. As an inner city child yourself, you understand how important it is that everyone have a chance to achieve higher goals, not just the nobles who can afford private schooling for their children.

The funding for this project was initiated and managed by Madeleine who now heads the Public Finance Department for Cordonia. The job you promised in exchange for her assistance as your press secretary almost a year ago. Through fund raisers and other ventures, she has managed to set aside a substantial amount of resources to ensure its completion as well as for the proper equipment that will be needed to open the school. It will be named Beckham Elementary.

After completing the staff schedule and meal preparations for the week, your phone buzzes on the desk. You glance over to see it is Liam. You smile.

CATHERINE "Hello handsome."  
LIAM "Hello my love. I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
CATHERINE "Not at all. What's up?"  
LIAM "Oh, we've taken a short break and I just wanted to confirm our plans for this evening. Are we still on for six o'clock at Valtoria?"  
CATHERINE "Yes. Do you think you can make it by then?"  
LIAM "It shouldn't be a problem. If the meeting looks like it might go over, I will suggest we continue it tomorrow. I wouldn't miss this night with you."  
CATHERINE "Good, because I have something special planned for us."  
LIAM "Oh? Do tell."  
CATHERINE "Liam, it's a surprise. You're not the only one with superpowers you know."  
LIAM "Heh, I definitely know that by now my love."  
CATHERINE "I'm going to head over there now and help staff get everything set up, but I'll meet you there at six."  
LIAM "Uh… Should I change clothes before making my way to Valtoria?"  
CATHERINE "Ha, you're not going to trick me this time Liam. You know you have clothes there already."  
LIAM "I suppose my scheme has been discovered. I'll just have to wait then."  
CATHERINE "I promise you won't be disappointed."  
LIAM "I'm sure I won't be."  
CATHERINE "How's the meeting going?"  
LIAM "Oh, you know, which area should be the library, where to hold the ribbon cutting… that sort of thing."  
CATHERINE "Thank you for doing this. I know this isn't your favorite task, but it freed my time to plan our evening."  
LIAM "I don't mind but, I assume you plan to make it up to me tonight."  
CATHERINE "King Liam, you are a master when it comes to romance, but I believe you've met your match. Not only will I make _this_ up to you, but I am prepared to give you enough for any future make ups you might require."  
LIAM "Ooh, you have aroused my curiosity."  
CATHERINE "That is the theme, but I hope to arouse more than your curiosity."  
LIAM "Hmm… I may not be able to completely focus on this meeting now."  
CATHERINE "Well, at least you have something to look forward to."  
LIAM "And I do look forward to every moment with you. I'd better go for now love, our break's over and everyone is convening back into the conference room. Hopefully I can walk straight after this conversation. Until tonight my Queen."  
CATHERINE "I love you."  
LIAM "I love you more."

You hang up smiling and sit in silence for a moment until you hear a knock on the door.

CATHERINE "Come in."

The door opens and Hana steps in.

HANA "Catherine, am I interrupting anything?"  
CATHERINE "Of course not."  
HANA "Good. I've got all the things we'll need, packed and ready to go whenever you are. The staff has gone ahead."  
CATHERINE "Thank you so much for helping with this Hana. I couldn't do it without you."  
HANA "Hey, that's what friends are for. I'm happy to help."  
CATHERINE "Valtoria, here we come."

You sit up from the chair and put your arm around Hana as you walk out together, talking and laughing.

Upon arrival to the estate you and Hana begin to unload the vehicle of the decorations and other essentials for the evening celebration with Liam. You are greeted by Maxwell.

MAXWELL "Catherine, Hana."

He grabs you both in a hug nearly causing you to drop the things you are carrying.

CATHERINE "Maxwell, let me set this stuff down first, okay."  
MAXWELL "Sorry, I'm just super excited to be helping with this."

You set things down on the counter, as does Hana.

CATHERINE "Okay, get in here, both of you."

Hana and Maxwell gather for a group hug.

CATHERINE "Alright Maxwell, tell me what we need to do."  
MAXWELL "I got the spa room ready. I brought the candles and oils that you requested. Sounds like a steamy night ahead."  
CATHERINE "Maxwell… We _are_ married now. I think we should be able to… enjoy each other's company."  
MAXWELL "Well if that's what you're calling it, then yeah, Liam is definitely going to be _over_ joyed."  
CATHERINE "Okay, enough of that. What else have you done so far?"  
MAXWELL "The hors d'oeuvres are in the fridge, I moved a table for two into the dining room and the staff have it set and ready. Would you like to inspect?"  
CATHERINE "Yes please."  
MAXWELL "This way ladies."

You and Hana head towards the dining room with Maxwell trailing behind.

CATHERINE "Maxwell, this looks amazing."  
MAXWELL "I know how you like hydrangeas, so I arranged a fresh bouquet for you."  
CATHERINE "Did you pick these from the gardens out back?"  
MAXWELL "Yes. I hope that was okay."  
CATHERINE "It's perfect."  
HANA "Maxwell, you did good."  
MAXWELL "For a minute there I thought I was in trouble."  
CATHERINE "Flowers grow back you know..."  
HANA "I'll go see if the cook needs any help with the main course."  
CATHERINE "Thank you Hana. Can you check the menu too? I want to make sure Liam's favorite cheese spread is being prepared."  
HANA "I'll be happy to."

After several hours of preparing food and getting the house ready for your evening with Liam, you sit down on the couch. Hana and Maxwell join you and they both sigh contentedly.

HANA "I think we have out done ourselves."  
CATHERINE "Yeah, this place looks amazing. Thanks' to you guys."  
MAXWELL "Aww, we wouldn't have done it for just anyone."  
CATHERINE "I know, and I really appreciate it. You know, it's been a full year since Liam and I were married, and it seems like just yesterday."  
HANA "You know what they say, 'Time flies when you're having fun'. I think that's right."  
CATHERINE "Hana, I'm so proud of how you've grown over the last year. Your clothing line has really put you in the spotlight, yet you took time out of your busy schedule to help me."  
HANA "I don't have to be at it ALL the time. I can take time to help out a friend every now and then."  
CATHERINE "I really appreciate both of you standing by me. Our lives have gone in completely different directions, but we still make time for our friendship. It really means a lot."  
MAXWELL "Hey, we're besties for life. Nothing will ever come between that."  
HANA "That's right. If it wasn't for you Catherine, I wouldn't be where I am. I owe you a lot."  
CATHERINE "You didn't need my help, you just needed a nudge."  
HANA "True, but you've always been there for me and I'll always be there for you, no matter what."  
MAXWELL "Catherine, I just lit the candles in the spa room and they are the long burning kind, so you guys will have time to eat before heading up there."  
CATHERINE "Thanks' Maxwell."  
MAXWELL "Well, I hate to be the one to break up this friend fest, but I have a dance class to teach and those kids depend on 'Agent Breakdance' to be there on time."  
CATHERINE "Break a leg Maxwell, or better yet… _Don't_!"

You and Hana laugh.

MAXWELL "Go ahead, laugh it up. It was _one_ time and you'll never let me live it down, will you?"  
CATHERINE "Not a chance."  
HANA "Maxwell, if you break another leg you'll have to come up with a better nick-name."  
MAXWELL "Catherine, I know this place is far from other houses but try not to wake the neighbors… Later guys."

You throw a pillow from the couch at Maxwell as he dance-walks out the door smiling.

HANA "Catherine I think I'll head out too. Liam will be here soon, so I should get out of the way. Everything looks wonderful and I know he will love the evening you have planned."

Hana notices a troubled look on your face.

HANA "Catherine, is everything alright?"  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I guess. Hana, after tonight, things are going to change for Liam and I."  
HANA "What do you mean?"  
CATHERINE "Well… I wanted Liam to be the first to know but, I found out a few days ago that I'm…"  
HANA "Oh my gosh! Catherine, don't say it… but I think I already know..."  
CATHERINE "If you guessed, then it wouldn't be totally dishonest…"  
HANA "I know but… you should really tell him first. This way, when you do tell me, I can be surprised because I haven't heard you actually say the words."  
CATHERINE "Okay, sounds fair."

She reaches to pull you into a bear hug.

HANA "Catherine, I'm so happy for you and Liam but… why are you sad?"  
CATHERINE "Oh, I'm happy about it but… I am a little worried how Liam is going to take the news. I mean, we didn't plan this right now and with everything that's going on, I just don't want him to feel burdened. Do you think he will be happy too?"  
HANA "Of course he will. Truth be told, he loves you Catherine and I know that he will be ecstatic. Have you seen the way his eyes light up when he sees a baby? It's almost like he's imagining that it's his."  
CATHERINE "Yeah, it is touching. I guess you're right, I'm probably worrying for nothing."  
HANA "You shouldn't worry about this. Liam is going to be so excited, I just know it."  
CATHERINE "Thanks for everything Hana. I guess I'd better get ready. Liam is probably on his way."  
HANA "Just remember, I'm here for you."

Hana gives you a quick hug and then heads out the door as you make your way upstairs to prepare for the evening. The staff has all departed, after preparing the house from top to bottom, the table is set, and the food is ready. Once dressed, you walk back down to the dining room and place your gifts to Liam on his plate. Soon he arrives, and you greet him at the door as he makes his way upon the stoop, a dozen roses in hand.

CATHERINE "Oh Liam, they're beautiful."  
LIAM "Not as beautiful as you my love."

He steps up and kisses you tenderly on the lips as he hands you the roses. You smell them and savor the aroma and then turn around to step inside as Liam follows. He takes the bouquet and sets them down on the table, then reaches for you placing a gentle kiss on your cheek. He takes a half-step back to admire your beauty.

LIAM "Catherine, you are always beautiful, but tonight, you are utterly breathtaking. What's this glow you have about you?"  
CATHERINE "You are looking quite handsome yourself and my glow is because you're here."  
LIAM "I'm a very lucky man."  
CATHERINE "I love you Liam."  
LIAM "I love you more."

He kisses you again and you wrap your arms around him. When he pulls back he is smiling.

LIAM "Mmmm, smells good in here. What's on the menu tonight?"  
CATHERINE "Well, it's all your favorites but, we should start with the appetizers. Would you care for some Salmon Rillettes?"  
LIAM "That is a wonderful start."

You both walk into the dining room and he pulls out your chair and then takes his seat across from you. He finds your gifts in his plate.

LIAM "Catherine, you didn't need to get me a gift. _You_ are the only gift I need."  
CATHERINE "Well, I wanted to do something special for you. Don't open them just yet. We should eat first."  
LIAM "I have a gift for you as well so, we can open them together later."  
CATHERINE "Okay. Shall we eat?"  
LIAM "I am a bit famished…"  
CATHERINE "Let's not wait then."

He places the gifts aside as you each begin enjoying the hors d'oeuvres and talk about the meeting with the planning board regarding the new school.

CATHERINE "So it wasn't completely boring then?"  
LIAM "No, not at all. I actually enjoyed it once we got past Mr. Evans' allergy attack."  
CATHERINE "An allergy attack? Poor thing."  
LIAM "Yes, he went into a sneezing fit and nearly turned the table over."  
CATHERINE "Sounds awful."  
LIAM "Heh. That's not the best part. He apologized right before his dentures fell out."

You both break out into a fit of laughter.

CATHERINE "So what happened then?"  
LIAM "We all just sat there looking at them on the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief picking them up and then exited toward the facilities. It was quite comical."  
CATHERINE "Oh, poor thing. What was everyone's reaction after he left?"  
LIAM "We could hardly contain the laughter but managed to compose ourselves before he returned."  
CATHERINE "How did things progress from there?"  
LIAM "He actually made a few jokes and we all had a good laugh, and the meeting was more relaxed after that."  
CATHERINE "So, he really sank his teeth into the project, eh?"  
LIAM "Maybe, but I think he bit off more than he could chew."

You both laugh again.

LIAM "It was quite the afternoon to say the least, but how has your day been my love?"  
CATHERINE "Not as exciting as yours… but it's better now that you're here."  
LIAM "Honestly, you're all I've been thinking about since I left this morning."  
CATHERINE "Liam…"

He reaches across the table and takes your hands, looking at you lovingly.

LIAM "Having you as my wife has been the best thing that ever happened to me Catherine. I couldn't have dreamed a better life for myself, than the one you have given me. You are the best part of me you know."  
CATHERINE "Liam, being married to you has been the easiest thing I've ever done. You are the only thing that makes sense in my life and I look forward to waking up every morning because I know you are there. Every day with you is a gift."

He holds one of your hands up and kisses it tenderly, his eyes never straying from yours.

LIAM "Happy Anniversary, my love."  
CATHERINE "Happy Anniversary, dear heart."

He notices the bottle chilling in the ice bucket and takes it out to inspect.

LIAM "What type of wine is this love? I've never heard of it before."  
CATHERINE "It's non-alcoholic."  
LIAM "I'm not complaining but non-alcohol?"  
CATHERINE "Well, you know how I get sleepy if I have a little too much to drink and I didn't want that to get in our way tonight…"  
LIAM "Hmmm… interesting."

He eyes you for a moment but instead of protesting, he deftly pops the cork and pours a glass for each of you. You take your glass and wait for Liam to take his and begin the toast.

LIAM "To you, Catherine. My life, my love and my world. May the next year of our life be as blissful as this one has been."  
CATHERINE "To you Liam, my heart and soul and proof that dreams do come true."

You clink your glasses and drink.

LIAM "It's not terrible as far a wine's go but..."  
CATHERINE "Just humor me this one night"  
LIAM "So, what did you have planned for us this evening?"  
CATHERINE "Now that you're here I suppose I can tell you. After dinner, I'm giving you a massage. After everything you do for me, I wanted to do something special for you."  
LIAM "Sounds wonderful love, but it is _our_ anniversary and you deserve some attention as well. What do you say to a couple's massage?"  
CATHERINE "I wouldn't say no."

He smiles as you lift the covers off the main dishes. You each serve yourselves and begin eating. Once the desert course is finished, Liam sighs contentedly.

LIAM "Catherine, that was amazing. All my favorites in one meal. You have made this evening extra special."  
CATHERINE "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He stands and offers you his hand. You take it as he pulls you up embracing you in a kiss.

LIAM "Happy Anniversary my love."  
CATHERINE "Happy Anniversary Liam. I can't believe it's been a year already. It seems like yesterday that I said, 'I do' to the man of my dreams."  
LIAM "Am I still that for you Catherine?"  
CATHERINE "Even more than before Liam. I can't imagine life without you."  
LIAM "It's hard to believe we've come this far after everything we've been through."  
CATHERINE "I know, but we belong together."  
LIAM "I am so thankful to have you here. You are still the greatest gift I've ever received."

He leans into you kissing you passionately and you respond by wrapping your arms around him. After a long moment, he pulls back.

LIAM "Now, about that massage…?"  
CATHERINE "Impatient huh?"  
LIAM "Not really. It's just… I can't wait for you to work your magic, and I have been a bit tense in my shoulders lately."  
CATHERINE "I'll make sure to pay extra attention there then."  
LIAM "Well since you're in a generous mood, I have another area that needs some _special_ attention, if you're up to it."  
CATHERINE "And what area is that…?"  
LIAM "Let's concentrate on the shoulders for now. I'm sure you'll figure out the rest."

Arm in arm you head upstairs to the spa room. When you enter, the candles are still burning, and you walk over and kneel to turn the water on in the tub. When you stand up, Liam takes you in his arms and kisses you fervently. You lean into him responding with a moan.

CATHERINE "Oh Liam…"  
LIAM "I've been waiting to do that since I arrived."  
CATHERINE "It was definitely worth the wait. Before we get carried away I forgot your gifts and I wanted you to open them in here... I'll be right back."  
LIAM "Okay my love."

He kisses you again before going down to retrieve the gifts. Once you arrive back to the spa, Liam has already stepped into the tub and is laying back relaxing.

LIAM "Would you care to join me?"  
CATHERINE "I will in a minute, but I want you to open your gifts first."  
LIAM "I can't wait to see what you'll give me."  
CATHERINE "Well for the first gift, it is in keeping the tradition of a one-year anniversary, which is paper."  
LIAM "Should I get out and dry off first?"  
CATHERINE "No but here, dry your hands. Just in case."

He takes the towel and dries his hands, then begins to unwrap the gift to find a framed map of New York City.

LIAM "Catherine, this is a map of New York and it points to all the places you and I have visited. It even has the places you took me to when we first met! This is very special, and a perfect gift for our first anniversary together. I will cherish it always."

He leans over the tub to give you a loving kiss.

CATHERINE "Well it's only the first part of the gift. The other part is attached to the back of the frame."

He turns it over to find a receipt for the advanced purchase of a First Edition book that is set to be released soon and he has been talking about it non-stop for months.

LIAM "You got it! Wow… I didn't know they would let you pre-order. Thank you so much Catherine. These gifts are perfect and so are you."

He leans toward you and you meet him in a tender kiss.

LIAM "Now, I have a gift for you as well. I asked Maxwell to hide it for me. Close your eyes for just a moment."

You comply as Liam reaches around the tub. When he has your gift in hand…

LIAM "Open your eyes…"  
CATHERINE "Oh Liam! It's a photo album!"

You begin looking through the photos of all the memories of your life with Liam thus far. There are photos ranging from the first night you met to your exclusive honeymoon and soon your eyes are misty from the heart-felt sentiment.

CATHERINE "I love it Liam. It's the perfect gift."  
LIAM "I have to admit, Maxwell gave me most of the photos from his collection, but I wanted something to commemorate our life together so far. I hope you like it."  
CATHERINE "It's lovely. You are so thoughtful."  
LIAM "Only where you're concerned my love."  
CATHERINE "Liam…"

You lean over the tub and kiss him tenderly as he smiles.

CATHERINE "Well, I do have one more gift."  
LIAM "You are the only gift I need Catherine."  
CATHERINE "This last gift is… well, it's for both of us actually. But I wanted it to be special for you."  
LIAM "A gift for both of us? What could it possibly be?"

He opens the box to find something in a plastic bag. He holds it up to examine the contents with a puzzled look.

LIAM "I'm not sure what this is… it appears to be a wand of some kind. You may have to explain this one."  
CATHERINE "There is a card in the box that might explain it a little better than I can."

Smiling, Liam reaches inside the box to pull out the card. You watch in anticipation as he reads it aloud.

LIAM _"The only thing better than having you as my King and my husband…"_

He looks at you lovingly as he opens the card to continue reading...

LIAM _"Is our little prince or princess having you as a Father… It's official, I'm pregnant. Love Catherine"_

Tears well up in his eyes as he looks at you in disbelief, but he says nothing. He quickly places the card and the box beside the tub and reaches for you, pulling you in and onto his lap holding you gently but firmly as he buries his head into your neck and begins to sob. His body shaking.

CATHERINE "Liam?"

You hold him close, not knowing what the tears mean for him…

CATHERINE "Please talk to me Liam… are you… happy or disappointed?"

He pulls back to look at you and he sees the concern in your eyes.

LIAM "No, God no… it's complete and utter joy! This is the by far the best gift you could have given me Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I was worried there for a minute."  
LIAM "I'm sorry my love."  
CATHERINE "… So, it's a good thing, right? I mean you're okay with this?"  
LIAM "Of course I'm okay with it. I'm more than okay! Catherine, there is nothing more exciting than to find out that the woman I love will soon bare a gift, a gift so utterly precious... there are no words to describe the joy I feel at this very moment."

He pauses, taking a deep breath as you wipe the tears from his eyes.

LIAM "How long have you known?"  
CATHERINE "A few days but I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. I thought that would make our anniversary more special."  
LIAM "Oh Catherine, it does. I have _always_ wanted a family… I just never really thought about how it would affect me on such a deep emotional level. To be honest, I am a bit shocked at my own reaction. I can only imagine what was going through your mind. I'm sorry to have upset you."

He gently brushes a strand of hair out of your face and looks at you with complete adoration.

LIAM "I already love this baby so much. To know that it was conceived from our love is a true blessing. It is a part of me… and a part of you…"

You begin to cry when you hear Liam's words and he takes your chin in his hand lifting your face up, so you are looking in his beautiful dark blue eyes.

LIAM "Catherine, please don't cry…"  
CATHERINE "I'm just relieved. I have been worried that this may not be the best time for us with everything that's going on right now but… we didn't exactly plan this so soon."

He cradles you in his arms as you lay against him in the water, fully clothed.

LIAM "Oh Catherine, I'm so sorry… I know things are a bit hectic right now, but knowing we are going to have a baby, this is just… I can't explain how much this means to me."

Liam kisses into your hair.

LIAM "Catherine, we have so much to plan for."  
CATHERINE "Yes, I know. The school, your renovations and negotiations, our Anniversary Celebration, and now we're adding a baby into the mix, there is a lot to do."  
LIAM "I didn't mean that… I was referring to preparations for our growing family. As for your concerns, I think we can delegate a few projects to some of the other nobles. They enjoy taking the reins now and then and I wouldn't mind taking a few days off here and there to help plan for our new addition."  
CATHERINE "Really?"  
LIAM "Of course. I want to be part of it all. From picking out a crib to accompanying you to the doctor, and everything in between."  
CATHERINE "I'm so glad, I wouldn't want it any other way Liam."  
LIAM "It's settled then."  
CATHERINE "This water is getting cold. We should get out so I can start your massage."  
LIAM "Let me do the honors first. You've been carrying much more stress than I have these last few days. And besides, I don't want the mother of my child to feel anything but relaxed."  
CATHERINE "Okay, but only if you promise that I finish with you. I did have a few plans, remember?"  
LIAM "Oh yes. It completely slipped my mind."  
CATHERINE "Liar."

Liam laughs as he lifts you out of the tub and onto a rug, handing you a towel to dry off. He grabs another for himself and once dry, he wraps it around his waist. After you dry off some, you slip out of your wet clothes and Liam finishes drying you. He leads you to the massage area where he picks you up gently, sitting you on the table. He pulls you close placing tender kisses on your lips.

LIAM "I am the happiest man in the world and it's all because of you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I'm happy too Liam."  
LIAM "That's good… now, I believe it's time for your massage, my queen."

You turn over, laying on your stomach as Liam begins inspecting the oils.

LIAM "What flavor of oil does her Majesty desire?"  
CATHERINE "Use the orange one. It smells wonderful."  
LIAM "As you wish."

He pours the oil into both hands and starts with your shoulders, working his way down your back with a gentle, yet firm touch.

CATHERINE "Oh, this is nice."  
LIAM "I'm glad you are enjoying it my love."

As he works out the knots in your back, he leans down and gently kisses your neck, lingering for a moment and then slides his hands down to your legs. With circular motions, he works out the tension, one leg at a time. Every now and then his hand delves in between your inner thighs, causing a wave of pleasure throughout your body.

CATHERINE "You are so good at this."  
LIAM "Why thank you. Compliments are appreciated."

A while later, Liam runs his hands up your whole body and then back down again one last time as you sigh contentedly.

LIAM "How was that my love? Relaxed?"  
CATHERINE "Yes, perfect."  
LIAM "I wouldn't want the mother of my child to be anything less."

You sit up to face him and he leans in to kiss you. His hands on your back pulling you closer. He moans as your body presses against his.

CATHERINE "It's your turn now"  
LIAM "Mmmm… work your magic my queen."

You walk over to put on your robe, then return to Liam who is already lying on his stomach on the bed.

CATHERINE "You might want to toss the towel."  
LIAM "As you wish."

He deftly removes the towel letting it fall to the floor. You admire him for a moment and then turn to the oils.

CATHERINE "What flavor do you want?"  
LIAM "The same as you. It does smell good."

You pour the oil into your hands and begin working at his shoulders.

CATHERINE "So, is this where you're most tense?"  
LIAM "Yes… Right there."

You proceed massaging pressure to the area that Liam indicated until the knots are gone from both his shoulders. You then work your way from his neck to his back. Finding it a little difficult to maneuver at this angle, you climb onto the bed and straddle Liam, so you can get in a better position for the massage.

LIAM "Ooh, this is nice."  
CATHERINE "It's easier for me to get in there in this position."  
LIAM "I'm all for being in position to getting in there."  
CATHERINE "Shush…"

He chuckles, and you smile.

CATHERINE "This is some serious massaging here."  
LIAM "I'll say."

You work your hands around his back massaging with firm pressure. You feel him relax as your fingers slide down each side of his spine. Once all the knots are gone, you start to get up. Liam reaches to hold you as you slide off the table.

CATHERINE "Thank you."  
LIAM "You are most welcome my love."

You pour more oil into your hands and begin rubbing Liam's legs. Soon he is completely relaxed, as you finish by running your hands from his neck to his feet with slow but precise motion.

LIAM "This was so relaxing. I could just feel all the tension leaving my body."  
CATHERINE "Good. Mission accomplished."

He sits up and reaches for you. You stand in front of him looking into his eyes. He bends down to kiss you passionately as you wrap your arms around him.

CATHERINE "I should wash this oil off my hands. Give me a second."  
LIAM "Certainly."

Once you are finished washing your hands, you return to Liam still sitting on the bed, pulling him into a passionate kiss. You trail kisses down his chest, slowly. Your hands caressing his arms and then his chest. You bend down kissing him lower, and lower. He gives a sound of pure excitement as you pleasure him with your mouth, your tongue and your hands. Soon he reaches for you, and slowly gets off the table. He removes your robe letting it fall to the floor and gently lifts you up, laying you on the table. With desire in his eyes, he begins caressing your body then leans in to kiss your lips, slowly, deeply. His hands on your breasts as he slides down, kissing each one slowly, tenderly. You moan in pleasure as he continues kissing, touching lower and lower. His tongue exploring between your legs as he finds the spot that causes intense pleasure and lingers... He brings you just to the edge of ecstasy...

CATHERINE _"Mmmm…"  
_ LIAM _"You are so hot and wet…"  
_ CATHERINE "Oh Liam…"

He slides back up, kissing your stomach, your chest and your neck. He lowers himself and gently slides inside you, as he begins to rock, slowly at first...

CATHERINE "Liam…"

He kisses you again, parting your lips with his tongue as he explores inside your mouth. Your tongue eagerly finding his as you are consumed by his passion. You pull him close to feel every pulsating motion of his body against yours. His kisses grow slower and deeper as he rocks harder, faster, bringing you to ecstasy… At last, sweet victory…

CATHERINE "Ohhh… Liam."  
LIAM "Catherine…"

Afterward, you lay wrapped in each others arms. You feel Liam slightly tense for a moment and you lean up to look at him. Before you can say anything, you notice a tear streaming down his face.

CATHERINE "Liam... what's wrong?"

His eyes meet yours with such love that it warms you instantly.

LIAM "Nothing's wrong my love. I'm just happy... I was thinking about our precious gift and how I already love him or her so much."  
CATHERINE "I'm happy too. I hope little Liam has your charm and personality."  
LIAM "So you are hoping for a boy?"  
CATHERINE "Not really... but if it is a boy, I want him to look like you."  
LIAM "And if it's a girl?"  
CATHERINE "Well obviously she will be like me."  
LIAM "Obviously... If she's anything like you, I'll have my hands full trying to keep all the noble boys away..."  
CATHERINE "If she's anything like me, we'll have more than that to worry about..."

Liam smiles because his heart is full...


End file.
